The primary objective of this project is to develop and produce pharmaceutically acceptable parenteral dosage forms of promising new agents with anti-AIDS activity. Some agents selected by a Drug Selection Committee will be assigned for development and production as a parenteral product. Initially, the batch sizes are expected to be small phase I and II trials. However, escalation to large batch sizes for phase III/IV trials and Group C distribution is anticipated. It is estimated that this project must be prepared to produce several million dosage units each year.